


Danisnotonfire x reader: A  mistake

by Randomnessjilly



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Dan - Freeform, Other, Youtuber - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4823066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomnessjilly/pseuds/Randomnessjilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get upset and make a huge mistake.. that will cost a little more than relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danisnotonfire x reader: A  mistake

You sat silently on the doctor's table waiting for them to tell you what saw wrong and why were you getting sudden pain. You started to look around for a bit trying to distract yourself from the growing worry in the pit of your stomach ' why do they make the room look so bland? it's all white and gray....it wouldn't make anyone feel better'. You start tapping your nails on the table not wanting the silence to close in on you. Suddenly you hear the door creak open, you snap your head up from looking at your hand, you see the doctor come in with a sad smile, as though he was trying to comfort you in some weird way. You feel the trickle of pain in your eyes, you feel a tear fall down your cheek . You knew what he was going to say the moment he walked through the wooden door. He took a few moments letting you compose yourself a bit before starting out with " I'm sorry ma'am but- " he was cut off by you shaking your head through your sobs "D-don't p-please, I don't want to hear it aloud, please" you begged him with all your voice could take at the moment and started crying more. He just nods knowing you didn't need to hear it to know what happened " OK ma'am, I'm going to leave you in here a few moments to let you compose yourself, but we need you to be out soon, I have other patients coming in." He then proceeds to walk out of the room, his coat making a last swish through the door before it was fully closed with a thud. Even through your pain your first thought was ' what a dick, isn't being soft with the patient's part of the job? '. You put your head in your hands, sobbing your heart out. 

Finally after a good solid 15 minutes ( you took an extra couple of minutes just to spite your doctor) , you at least stopped crying , even if you were still heaving a bit, you stood up slowly and walked out of the office. You took a quick glance at the fish tank across the room, and then went up to the reception desk, the lady behind it looked up at you with a smile, but upon seeing the blotches under your eyes it went down just a little. She handed you the forms for you to sign and bring back. You just gave her a small smile and nod, and walked silently out to your car. When you got to your car ( I know this will ruin the mood a bit but it is a 67 Chevy impala), You got in and turned on the radio, all it played was static but you didn't have enough energy to change it, you were drained, so you just left it and turned on the engine. You sigh, ' well I guess the sound suits the mood' You thought. After you got to your apartment after what you thought was the longest drive you've ever been through, you look up at it with slight worry because you just now only realized that you were going to half to tell Dan, he knew absolutely nothing about it, hell he didn't know you went to the doctors today. The only other person that knew even a little of what has been happening lately was Phil, and that was only because in the beginning you had no idea what to do , you didn't want to tell Dan yet. You sigh for what seems like the millionth time that day and turn off the engine. You slowly get out of the car looking at the trees around you ' hmm I wonder who originally planted them here, did they have problems like this?' you thought as you made your way up to the front door. You go inside quietly tip-toeing, hoping that he wouldn't hear you, and you could just slip into an empty room. The problem with that plan is he was already in the room when you walked in. You looked at him for a moment as he smiled at you and started walking up to you, you then realize that you couldn't tell him. You ran past him into the room you guys share, as you close the door you saw his confused and hurt face before locking it.You couldn't handle looking at him at that particular moment, even though he had no idea what happened, and it wasn't at all his fault, the state your in made you blame him. 

Phil heard this from his room and realized what must of happened. He frowned and got off his bed and walked out into the hallway where he saw Dan pounding on his bedroom door, screaming for (y/n) to come out ' (y/n) come out please... open up...what's wrong ?!' is only a few of them. You were on the silent end of the door, where nothing could be heard. Phil walked up to Dan and put his hand on his arm " Dan, leave her for now, she'll talk if and when she wants to." He says with a tone of reassurance. Dan stops the pounding for a moment an looks at Phil with a pained expression " what's wrong, why won't she tell me? does.....does she not trust me?" He whispered the last part with a cracked voice. Phil looked at him not knowing what to say. He looked at him for a moment, and just wrapped his arms around him in a hug. On the other side of the door was you leaning against the door with your facing the ceiling. You heard what Dan said and your heart broke a little. You did trust him , but at the moment you didn't trust yourself. You're brain wasn't functioning right at that moment, you didn't know what to do with anything, you were tired, sad , and wanted nothing to do with life at that moment.

After a little you hear one pair of footsteps down the hall. You realized then that Dan's still on the other end of the door. He was sitting the same way she was, with his face towards the ceiling, his back on the door, one knee in the air one leg flat, with his eyes closed and a tear down his cheek, although his was for a different reason that hers. He sat there for an hour, waiting for any sign...any at all. He started to hum a tune( pan's labyrinth lullaby). You heard it from your end, a tear slipped down your cheek. As the light of the day slipped from the room, and the last of your mind drained out, you realized what a mistake you've made. Well Dan was shouting and Phil was consoling, you did a pretty bad thing. You listened to his voice as the last of your tears finally fell, your head finally dropped, and as you thought of how much of mistake you made, you realized that, you were weak, you did such a big thing over something that so many people gotten over, how some people been through worse. You listened to his voice as your eyes drooped, as you finally had to admit that you've not only lost the battle you've lost the war. "i'm sorry" You whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. He stopped humming the moment he heard it, his eyes widened realizing what you've done. He turned around on to his knees and dropped his fist to the door and a tear fell down his face as he cried out your name. But it was to late, you already have taken your last slumber. And even though you've lost the war, you went out with a smile. Your last two thought on your mind was ' I wonder if i'll meet it after.' ' I hope they forgive me for what I've done'

**Author's Note:**

> I know it sucks but you know ... :P


End file.
